


To My Sunflower

by Mizuni_no_neko



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Historical, M/M, Poetry, Rhyming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizuni_no_neko/pseuds/Mizuni_no_neko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem from Ivan to his Alfred about their relationship through the years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To My Sunflower

In what era did we meet?  
Amidst the din of horses feet  
You were young and I was wary  
Of a boy so bright and merry  
Many turned away from me  
Afraid to know, afraid to see  
That I was merely another man  
Living in a wild land  
But you, my love, cut through the smoke  
Of my disguise with a well-placed joke  
You always did refuse to see  
The thing the others thought of me  
I was yours and you were mine  
In that long forgotten time  
Of Tsars and Revolution’s call  
Before the beginning of the fall  
When I could call you friend and lover  
When you still fought against your brother  
For your freedom, crisp and sweet  
Like an apple’s tender meat  
The years dragged on and one dark day  
Our whole life was swept away  
Before I knew it, we were done  
The communists had fought and won  
We stood at odds, our hatred clear  
Our leaders whispered in our ear  
“He is your enemy, not your friend  
This relationship has got to end”  
It would be many trying years  
Of heartache, sadness, and of tears  
Before I would hold you once again  
And call you both lover and friend  
But I would not give up our fight  
Because in the end, it was right  
That love tested and victorious  
Will always be ever more glorious  
Than that of those whose fights are few  
And fighting brought me close to you  
So here’s a drink to many years  
Of fights, of sadness, and of tears  
Because those tears bring so much joy  
To this strange man and his bright, merry boy


End file.
